Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2016
02:42 . 07:33 A legit bot e_e 08:01 :P 10:21 Hey edwin 10:21 "A legit bot e_e" 10:21 Is that alright to be said? 11:03 Hey Mossy. I said your bot will cause trouble 11:09 @Megaphantaze Hi 11:09 visit me at deviantart again! 11:10 I would have got something from you if there's really something worth to watch 11:10 Got two watchers including you 11:10 In less than 3 minutes 11:10 @Megaphantaze do you know at profile pictures and avtar? 11:10 what it is? 11:10 level is??? 11:10 That's my original character 11:11 @Megaphantaze about my profile picture and my avatar do you what is it? 11:11 It's same as yours here 11:11 @Megaphantaze what level on picture and avatar? 11:13 @Megaphantaze hi there? answer me? 11:13 what level on picture and avatar do you know? 01:19 hi for all 01:19 for those who want see Seb face,here is his face 01:19 01:34 How do you find it? 01:36 Wow 01:36 Edwin told me there were Asians visiting King 01:36 I guess it wasn't grapevine at all 01:36 And many others are interested of Asian celebrities as well 01:37 I think it is not this Seb 01:37 This Seb is producer 01:39 another Seb is level designer 01:40 Sebarate those guys 01:42 Cheekian check fb 01:42 Hi all. 01:45 test 01:53 Dead chat again. 01:53 Why chat is dead when I join it. 01:53 ? 01:57 Anyone here? 01:57 Cheekian 01:57 Rose 02:00 They are gone! 08:19 <3primetime3> Hi NRN. 08:19 <3primetime3> I can actually stay today. 08:19 <3primetime3> *Not real name 08:20 Hey 08:20 Hey 08:20 Getting so bored on waiting 08:21 In half hour, new level in Leap Day comes with all new End zone challenge 08:21 Test 08:22 Test 08:26 Oh yeah, gotta get ready for tomorrow, when Fiona will do the c-c-c-c-c-combo-killer again 08:27 Yes 08:27 Wait not tomorrow 08:27 Its later 08:28 Wait yes tomorrow for you (since different time) 08:28 She will be still here when you arrive 08:28 Yes 08:29 "Not real ****" 08:29 She could make it like "**** real name"" 08:29 That's not real name.... Not Real name 08:30 <3primetime3> Wut 08:31 <3primetime3> So...besides Pop2002 not knowing that he can't insert the difficulty, everything is good XD 08:32 Unlike one of those in BWS2 08:33 I am having constant problem of admins who cannot ban one certain user, who keeps putting insulting strategies and own difficulties 08:36 <3primetime3> Who? You can PM me if you want so AIDCG doesn't record it. 08:37 He is anonym starting with 109.105,25,34 08:37 4 numbers, which makes my nerves explode, although they help me on the way becoming admin 08:41 Far out, I got message at DA about this new experiment of making villain romance 08:42 I have two villains inspired by the Phantom Blot and the both abilities are from the same comic 08:42 One is, that you can change your body's dimension and the second one is that you can turn into electricity 08:45 <3primetime3> Oooh nice. 08:46 <3primetime3> I don't understand why admins are so cruel sometimes. 08:46 It's not cruelty 08:46 Docco is basically too busy 08:46 <3primetime3> WB. 08:46 <3primetime3> Yeah. 08:46 Variety is having problems with us 08:46 Why 08:46 Why 08:46 <3primetime3> I'm not unblocking him. 08:47 And DCG is travelling around King Wikis constantly 08:47 Better dont 08:47 I sometimes travel around king wikis 08:47 With problems I mean she needs to make many accounts to convince she has become better user 08:47 She is not coming to troll here 08:48 Because I made sure of that by talking with him 08:48 Make many accounts? Not a good idea 08:49 Because his other accounts are getting blocked 08:49 Saw him having alternate account 08:50 Oh wait 08:50 Scratch the whole thing 08:50 He only changed username 08:51 Variousthings is his account 08:51 <3primetime3> Or Variety or whatever that is. 08:51 It's now with number 2 08:52 Really 08:52 Yeah 08:52 I thought it was alternate account 2016 07 15